


What started Zamasu's hate for humans

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Elections, Manga & Anime, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: A short piece explaining what set Zamasu to annihilate/hate all humans/mortals.





	

Zamasu was fixing his Kaioshin elder Gowasu some tea.

Gowasu: I was thinking about something.

Zamasu: Huh? 

Zamasu accidentally poured too much tea into his cup causing some to spill over.

Zamasu: I'm sorry.

He took a nearby napkin and wiped up the mess. Gowasu looked up into the sky breathing in some air. 

Gowasu: It's such a beatiful day. How about we go on a little field trip Zamasu?

Zamasu: A field trip?

Gowasu nodded.

Zamasu: Pardon me for asking but is it alright for a Kaioshin of your level to do such a thing?

Gowasu chuckled.

Gowasu: It is. Even Gods of Destruction take time for a little R&R.

Zamasu: I see. Then, if that is your wish.

Zamasu gave a short bow.

Minutes later Gowasu and Zamasu transported to a planet. They were in the air hovering over a large crowd of people. Zamasu looked down.

Zamasu: Those humans. What are they doing?

People A: Hilary! Hilary!

People B: Trump! Trump!

Gowasu: They are holding what they call an "election".

Zamasu looked over.

Zamasu: Election?

Gowasu nodded.

Gowasu: An election basically is the humans' way of determining who will lead or rule over them.

Zamasu: How does that work?

Gowasu rubbed his chin.

Gowasu: If I remember correctly they vote.

Zamasu looked down.

Zamasu: (That isnt right.) Shouldn't a god be appointed to rule over them? Even we are appointed our position by lord Zeno.

Gowasu: No. It is our job to simply watch over them from afar not meddling in their affairs.

Zamasu: What if the vast majority appoint someone who is unfit?

Gowasu: Then they will have to live with that decision.

Zamasu clenched his fists with an annoyed look on his face. Gowasu looked at him from the corner of his eyes for a few seconds before looking down.

A human displayed on a monitor spoke.

Human: It has been confirmed the winner of this election is Donald Trump!

The crowd cheered loudly. Some whistled while others held up signs dancing with joy.

Gowasu: It seems they are happy with the turnout. Come Zamasu. It's time to see how their new leader fares. 

Zamasu nodded and the two transported 1 year into the future. As soon as they arrive the two beheld an awesome sight.

Zamasu: ?!

Gowasu: Well... *clears throat* Let's go forward 1 more year.

They transported again. A vein sprouted on the side of Zamasu's head when he witnessed the next sight.

Gowasu: Uh... one more year should be it...

Once again they transported and found a hair-raising sight. Zamasu grinded his teeth as his blood boiled. Gowasu turned from the sight to his apprentice.

Gowasu: Um... that shall conclude this field trip...

They teleported back to the present. Zamasu was standing there with his aura pulsating. Slowly it had change from a light aura to a dark one. Gowasu walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Gowasu: Zamasu.

Zamasu snapped out of it and regained control of himself.

Zamasu: Yes Elder?

Gowasu: You must not let your emotions get the better of you.

Zamasu looked down at his feet and closed his eyes.

Zamasu: I'm sorry. I'll do better in the future.

Gowasu smiled.

Gowasu: Now how about fixing me some tea?

Zamasu looked up at him and nodded with a smile. Then, he walked away to fetch his superior some tea. While he was inside the nearby structure.

Zamasu: One day I'll annihilate every single human in existence!

In that moment he thought of Donald Trump. He scowled and the teacup sitting on the table shattered.

Zamasu: Starting with that one.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke and it is not intended to offend anyone. Although if you are offended by it I don't apologize because A)This is meant as a joke and B) Dragon Ball related fiction is commonly used in this sort of way. Last thing, I do not wish death on Donald Trump or the human race.


End file.
